1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for reconfiguring a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to minimizing impacts of errors discovered in a concurrent maintenance operation on the larger data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data center managers typically rely on servers that are expected to have a 100% uptime. As a way to allow for repairs and upgrades of components of a server, engineers have designed such a server to accommodate field replaceable units. Advanced field replaceable units are configured to respond to concurrent maintenance operations. A concurrent maintenance operation is the addition, repair, or reconfiguration of a field replaceable unit (FRU) while the system that it is attached to, or to which the FRU is about to become attached, is running.